Any Way Possible
by d.j.-dude
Summary: [story revamped] Ian has lost his memory in the middle of a war against the infected. Can another survivor help Ian regain his memory? Or will they lose themselves in a wave of panic?


I have never written a story for anything other than InuYasha…until now. I figured since I'm such a zombie movie enthusiast, I might as well go ahead and right a story about zombies. So here it s…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why's it so dark?_ thought Ian as he was waking up. _Oh, right._ Ian had only now realized that his eyes were still closed. Ian slowly opened his eyes and nearly vomited at the sight. Blood splattered on every wall, oozing all over the floor from the rotting bodies that littered the floor. The sound of flies buzzing around filled the room.

Ian stood up and tried to comprehend his situation. _Who are…were these people?_ Ian asked himself, as he looked over the rotting corpses on the floor. He looked to the far side of the room and saw another body on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, against a wall. Ian looked a little closer at the rotting body, which obviously was once a man. By the looks of it, the man was 6 2", had sandy hair, and looked tough. His shirt had been viciously torn, and Ian could see that other than the total carnage, this man was very muscular.

Then, there was a flash of white light. Ian saw himself with a tall man. They were laughing. The light dissipated, and Ian realized the man he saw in his…flashback was the same man lying lifelessly on the ground.

"Dad?!" said Ian out loud.

Just then, Ian's dead father lifted his head slowly. He looked at Ian, and at the same time, let out a creepy gasp for air. A rush of blood in a cloud-like form rushed across his left eye. As this …thing began to stand up, its right eye rolled in the back of its head… and then, out of the socked and onto the floor.

Ian's mind suddenly registered that his dad was one of the infected continually rampaging through the neighborhood. And also, one of the millions, or even billions of people, who had become infected in the entire word in the past 28 weeks.

"No… Not you…" said Ian quietly.

The infected finally got to its feet and gave a screeching snarl and ran full speed at Ian. Ian dodged and ran out of the front door. He was greeted with yet another terrible sight. Every house in the neighborhood was either being burned down, nearly demolished by the infected's invasions, or both. There was another high-pitched screech from Ian's dad, who was rushing outside to kill his son. But it wasn't alone. Ian's mother, and hi two younger brothers were following closely behind.

"Hey, kid!" someone yelled from across the street. "In here! Hurry!"

Ian ran as fast as he could to get to the other side of the street, almost getting his head ripped off by another infected that was attacking a fleeing dog. He finally made it to the house on the other side of the street. He made it in, and the first thing that hit him was that there was a torch red Corvette in the middle of the living room.

Ian heard the man slam the door and struggle to board the door back up as the infected tried to break through the door for there next meal.

"Get in the car!" yelled the man.

Without a second or first thought for that matter, Ian jumped into the Corvette, and locked the door. He fell backwards over the seats, and down onto the floor of the car. Ian landed on a handgun on the floor. He picked it up and got ready to shoot if the infected really did bust into the man's house.

The man finally boarded the door, and ran up the stairs for a couple of seconds. The man reappeared with a small backpack, a shotgun, and a rifle. He tossed the guns into the passenger seat and started the car.

"Ready to get out of here, kid?!" asked the man.

"Y-yeah," said Ian.

The man revved the engine, stepped on the gas, and drove the car straight at the door holding out the infected. The man drove through the wall, and ran over the infected, blood spraying everywhere.

"Oh, crap!" yelled the man.

"What? What happened?!" asked Ian.

"Kid…grab some guns and get ready to shoot!" said the man putting the backpack on again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? Should I keep writing? Plz review.


End file.
